


Fan art for Hibernating with Ghosts

by Bellefant (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter 8, Cuddling, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bellefant
Summary: The fireplace scene with sick!jaskier just got me, so here is some fan art for an absolute gem of a story!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	Fan art for Hibernating with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hibernating with Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119000) by [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet). 



> The fireplace scene with sick!jaskier just got me.


End file.
